projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
HIDE
Jared continues playing Alien: Isolation. Synopsis Jared is still playing Alien: Isolation, and his is picking up from where he died last episode. The alien is really close to Jared, and he has to try and navigate his way around it. He knows that he shouldn't use the tracker too much because it makes noise. Jared hides behind a table as the alien walks out of the room. Jared points his gun at it as he leaves. Jared is looking for a key card. He finds a chart that lists the locations of where the doctor he is looking for could be. Jared memorizes the numbers, and makes a noise maker to create a distraction for the alien that is nearby. The alien walks right past him. Jared throws the noise maker, but the alien turns around to see him, and Jared gets eaten. Jared searches the first room he found that was on the list. Jared decides to hide in a locker, as the alien is nearby. Jared reveals that he has died several times before he started recording. A nearby door opens, and Jared can see the alien enter the room. Once the alien leaves, Jared leaves. After finding a dead end, he narrowly avoids being seen by the alien as he runs back into the locker. Jared follows the alien and hides behind a table. Jared throws the noisemaker for the alien, and the alien appears to be distracted. The alien heads straight towards Jared and Jared is killed again. Jared is now in the vents, and the alien is too. Jared goes back to the first room he checked, because he forgets which one he went to before. Jared hides in a locker again, and the alien walks into the room. Jared mocks the alien for not checking the locker. Jared attempts to rewire the alarm systems. Jared plays around with some smoke and hopes that it will make him more difficult to be spotted by the alien. The alien keeps on checking the area, and Jared concludes that he needs to do something. Jared is getting annoyed. Jared throws out a noisemaker as he aims for another room. Jared makes it to the room and finds the keycard he needs. The alien walks in and then leaves while Jared hides. Jared turns the air purification system off to make the room dusty. Jared's cat jumps onto the desk, and Jared gets cat hairs on his face. Jared saves the game. He needs to make his way back to Dr. Kuhlman, but almost straight away, the alien arrives and kills Jared as Jared tries to shoot at it. Jared is glad that he saved the game. He finds another save point and saves again. The alien is nearby again, so Jared gets into the vents. Jared successfully makes it back to Dr. Kuhlman. Jared thinks that Dr. Kuhlman is going to die. He ends towards the elevator. Jared watches as the alien does indeed kill Dr. Kuhlman. Jared finds that the game is fun but it can be annoying, and since it has been a while, he decides to finish up. Category:Alien: Isolation Category:Videos